Rook Blonko
Rook Blonko is the eldest son of Rook Da and Rook Bralla and elder brother to Rook Shar, Rook Shim, Rook Shi and Rook Ben. Personality as a Revonnahgander/Perk Gourmand hybrid]]Compared to Ben, Rook is more stoic and prefers to think before acting. He used to treat Ben more like a superior instead of a friend/partner as he usually addressed him as 'sir' when they first met. He now tends to see Ben as an equal to lesser, saying he always has to save Ben and that, "Ben wouldn't even be alive without Rook's help." Although, Ben still manages to impress him from time to time. When Ben says that he doesn't always get Rook, but finds him to be cool, Rook says that the feeling is mutual. While he is very intelligent, Rook's lack of experience can make him somewhat naive and often the rear of Ben's jokes. Rook dislikes chili fries, but loves meatball subs. Rook has difficulty understanding Earth expressions. Rook is shown to be formal, such as initially calling Ben "sir" and referring to Gwen as "Miss Tennyson." When he first met Ben, Rook was very respectful of him, and Kevin exasperatingly points out that Rook's "so polite." As contractions are considered bad language on Revonnah, Rook never uses them, except for when he is very angry or under some sort of influence. Generally speaking, Rook is open-minded and gets along well with everyone, though there are certain individuals that push his patience to the limit, such as Pax and Kundo. When his family is in danger, Rook is willing to defend them by any means necessary. He considers the Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle to be his sworn enemies, due to them destroying the Plumber Academy he was attending and due to this, making him take his final exams on an asteroid. When he met Isosceles Right Triangle Vreedle, Rook was very confused for multiple reasons. He was attracted to her, but had mixed feelings due to the fact he already had a girlfriend who is, in his opinion "quite attractive". Powers and Abilities Rook is a highly skilled combatant, both from his Plumber training and his teaching of Revonnah Kai by Kundo. In addition to being Kundo's top student, Rook has since supplemented this fighting style with other techniques and tactics from his various missions as a Plumber, ultimately being able to best Kundo in fair combat. Rook can jump several stories high. Rook's encyclopedic knowledge of Earth trivia has proven to be useful at times. He also can understand the Sotoraggian language. Rook also shows very impressive soccer skills, having learned the game at the Plumber Academy. Rook has shown limited knowledge of magic. However, it requires him to be in close proximity of the Alpha Rune to actually perform the spells as he had trouble pronouncing the words. While he had his bi'nthak, Rook could use it as a third limb. 'Equipment' Rook uses the Proto-Tool to help him in battle. He is adapted to using the Proto-Tool as a sword, bow, grappling hook, blaster, and various other things. He has been shown to be an incredible marksman with the Proto-Tool many times. Rook wears Proto-Tech Armor. According to himself, the Proto-Tech Armor is strong enough to protect Rook from a major explosive shock wave. The only thing shown to be able to damage the armor was Kundo's Stone Cutter. Rook used the Proto-TRUK as his primary vehicle until it was destroyed in Let's Do the Time War Again. The Proto-TRUK was rebuilt into a Time Cycle by Ben 10,000 as UpRigg. However, it was also destroyed in A New Dawn. Weaknesses Due to his fur, Rook becomes easily uncomfortable in high temperatures. Beam scans cause Z bosons to condense on his fur, making Rook itchy. ]] Rook is vulnerable to being infected by the Zombie Clown Virus. Due to being relatively new to Earth customs and culture, Rook is sometimes often by expressions and Ben's unorthodox style of handling certain situations. At times, he takes certain expressions literally. If Rook is exposed to Fistrick's bro essence, his personality can be temporarily changed to become more aggressive and careless, but retains his capability to act as a Plumber. While he had his bi'nthak, Rook had a hard time controlling it, which caused it to sometimes hit him. Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Rook is a little older than Ben. *According to Matt Wayne, Ben considers Rook to be his best friend. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Revonnahganders Category:Males Category:Residents of Revonnah (Formerly) Category:Residents of Earth Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Null Void Prisoners (Formerly) Category:11 year olds Category:Farmers (Formerly) Category:Plumbers Category:Magisters Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Characters with Limited Magic Category:Characters with Semi-Prehensile Tail (Formerly) Category:Characters with a Proto-Tool Category:Characters with Proto-Tech Armor Category:Characters with a Proto-TRUK (Formerly) Category:Characters with a Time Cycle (Formerly) Category:Voiced by Bumper Robinson